


Challenges & Shortfic

by Dogstar



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Gen, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultharkitty challenged me to write 10, 1 sentence fics for a larger work that I am working on that was inspired by the Wheel of If by L. Sprague de Camp. 10 First Aid-centered stories resulted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenges & Shortfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



Microfic Challenge

1\. The first change that most people noticed was the power shortages; without the Autobots to keep the Decepticons away from power plants, they landed, redirected the supply, and informed any humans present that repairs or changes would only be made with Decepticon permission in the future. 

2\. First Aid's sensors shrieked an alert as he stumbled to his feet; the Ark in this reality must have been ground zero for a nuclear strike very recently, even Cybertronians could only tolerate so much radiation.

3\. He heard the sound of jet engines more than once, caught a glimmer of red and silver overhead, but no one, Aerialbot or seeker or even human pilot, ever tried to communicate with him.

4\. When the cameras were turned off, it was Prime who was standoffish, and Megatron's reputation as the biggest prankster on the set was apparently well-earned. 

5\. First Aid did not think he would ever be able to think of Elita or Chromia in the same way, and he certainly did not want to come face to face with Shockwave in the near future, either. 

6\. "We know you aren't ours, our Medix, he wouldn't, doesn't mind;" The voices whispered around him even as he buried his face in Heatwave's shoulder, Blades pressed against his side and Chase's arms around them all.

7\. He understood, of course, but it still hurt when Wheeljack and Ratchet found excuses to be elsewhere when he entered a room; only Silverbolt and the other Aerialbots treated him more or less normally, since they'd never known his other self.

8\. The drug was warm, pleasant, and it made him forget, but the sharp claws of someone else, someone unwanted sifting through his processor and memory was enough to make him fight, even if he couldn't remember why. 

9\. "You're not broken, and they'll want you back when you find them." The other Blades gave him a shove towards the door, a grin on her blue faceplates. "Streetwise and Groove want to see you before you leave, though."

10\. He didn't have to stay; Optimus was, as always, offering a choice, but they needed him for now, and he could keep looking later.


End file.
